Spotlights for film, studio or stage lighting have a lamp housing which contains a holder for receiving a bulb, or a burner, an igniter for the lamp and the burner as well as a reflector. The lamp housing is, dependent on the current demands, fitted with different lamp adapters which contain different lens sets and light guiding systems. The connection between the lamp adapter and lamp housing should thereby be made quickly and easily in order to ensure a simple reliable handling of the spotlight.
DE A1 41 27 128 describes a light fitting having holders which enable different adapter elements to be mounted on the light fitting. It is proposed to mount the holders rotatable whereby sockets for the holders mounted in several planes have substantially the same spacing from the rotational axis of the holder. The same object can thereby be held selectively in different planes by simply turning the holder.